Amortentia
by Perspicaciouspup-wolfsbane
Summary: Cedric Diggory is thrust into the world of Vampires and Wolves to fight a dark threat. There he will meet the love of his life. Leah Clearwater isn't like any girl he has every met. Will she accept him? Amongst heroic duties, lust filled nights, and misconstrued messages will everything work out in the end? Stay tuned to find out. (better than this intro I promise).
1. Preface

A/N: I know you guys were expecting me to update "Love is as love does" and I will; however, I feel the need to write this. It's been tormenting me for more than a week now. Recently I've seemed to have fallen for RPatts so I need to write about him. Edward has issues that I am not willing to deal with yet so I constructed this crossover. Hope you like it.

Preface: A portal to my destiny

A blood curdling scream erupted into the empty grave yard; Harry had all but crumbled to the floor. Where were we? This couldn't be the end of the last challenge. What was lurking in this graveyard? There had to be something right? If I've learned anything from this stupid challenge, _all of these stupid challenges_, it would be that something was _**ALWAYS**_ lurking. If I let it, this tournament would be the end of me.

I looked to Harry and his eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. Trouble always followed the little tike around. I should have known what I was getting myself into when I agreed to work with him. _Together._ I'd almost prefer being one of the ones swallowed up by the fern wall to be stuck scrambling through this ominous place. _Almost._ Inside of the maze I lost myself. Harry was the only thing that kept me human back there. I could return the favor and stick with him through this. Whatever _**it**_ was. Whatever the next challenge demanded I'd be there to help him through it. We'd make it safely back to our families and friends _**together**_.

I only had a split moment to think through where we were before Harry's screams infiltrated my mind. I was scared. More scared than I would ever verbally admit. Why was he screaming? I looked to the younger boy and realized he was covering his scar. What was he saying? Get back to the cup? Why the cup? What was going on? A feeling of foreboding claimed my useless limbs as I rushed over to Harry. "What is it?" The first words I had spoken in a while. My throat felt score from disuse.

"GET BACK TO THE CUP?" Again. Where were we? Why were we transported here? I turned and surveyed our surroundings. A fat portly man in grubby black clothes carried an infant our way. An infant? In the graveyard? I stood tall with my wand held out. As the grubby one walked closer it I got a better view of the infant. It looked like death. The child, the thing was wrong. Everything was wrong. I looked back to Harry. He started screaming again. He would be no use right now. He was in pain. He couldn't help. '_A deep breath Cedric, take a deep breath', _my mind screamed at me. We weren't going to make this out alive, were we? This was it; this was the test that got the better of me. I looked around. Where were the professors when you needed them?

I stumbled forward in an attempt to catch the man off guard. "Who are you? What do you want?" I all but screamed. Useless questions. Useless questions that would never be answered.

"Kill the spare." A raspy voice filtered into my ears. That thing could speak? The spare?

Before I could even respond a curse was hurled my way. Which one? Could I defend? Harry screamed my name and I was hurtling through the air. I was dying wasn't I? I wouldn't continue to live in this world. _**Harry**_. Was he next? Pain shot through my bones as blackness claimed my sight.

"No child he's destined for more." A soft angelic voice wrapped around me in warmth and love. Calm entered my bones. Was this what death felt like? She…it giggled at me. "No Cedric, this isn't what death feels like. You're not dying."

I opened my eyes and stared into the blue irises of a white being. I am not dying? So then what was happening to me?

"You are destined for even greater things. It's time fate intervened." It spoke. I stood and looked down at…myself. That was my body. My heart raced in my chest. 'If I'm not dead then how could I be staring at my body?' My mind screamed at me.

"It is you, but it isn't you. I must tear you from this world. You cannot stay here anymore. You're need elsewhere. However, the elder spirits aren't so cruel. Your family needs some closure. They must mourn in order to be prepared for what comes next." Its voice was a soft melody in my pounding ear drums.

"Why can't I stay? What's next?" I screamed the first words since my "death".

"This world already has its savior."

"Harry." I said, gazing down upon the frightened child.

"Harry." It repeated. I sighed.

"What does this world need saving from?"

"You mean who does this world need saving from?" The being smiled.

Lord Voldemort. He was back. How was any of this possible? How could I be dead and undead? Where was I going? Why was I needed there? How was Harry supposed to save the world if he was going to die here?

"He won't die. You'll help him." Its blue eyes pierced into my green ones.

"I am lost." I sighed. "How can I help him when he's down there with my body and I'm here with you?"

"Wait for the moment to come. When it does you'll know what to do." It folded itself into a ball and watched alongside of me. How was I supposed to help? Where was I going? Why was I needed there? Why couldn't I stand and fight alongside my friends and family here? Why did I die?

"I've never met a child with so many questions." It looked at me and its shockingly blue eyes turned an azure color. "Do not question the will of the elder spirits. Everyone has a place. This isn't yours."

"The elder spirits? Who are the elder spirits?" I growled out. "Why shouldn't I question them? My friend will die here with no one to protect him. My family and friends will be distraught without me. Why shouldn't I question them? You aren't the one being forced away." The panic was setting in. I didn't know where I was headed and the fear of the unknown terrified me.

"You're right. It isn't me. My time came long ago. It's your turn now." It grinned and unfolded itself from its prior position.

"Your time came long ago? What are you rambling on about? I'm dead, you twit. Dead. My body will be desecrated if I allow it." I screamed. The happiness exuding from this thing irritated me.

"Yes long ago it came. When the elder spirits called on me I came without fear. Now fate must intervene."

"Fate. Fate must intervene? Where is fate now? Why can't it stop this?" I looked down as fear consumed Harry's childlike features. It wouldn't be much longer. He'd be joining me soon. That thing, that monster was closing in.

"Fate is here now." It spoke and ruffled its white robes. I didn't have time white light swirled around Harry and drew me towards him. He needed help and I'd be damned if I stood by and watched him die. My body relaxed and I felt heat consume my muscles as I forced myself faster. I could see the ripple around the cup. That was Harry's escape wasn't? He just needed to make it there.

"He will." A woman's voice floated towards me and I paused momentarily to look at her. I didn't know who she was but she looked familiar, as did the man who stood next to her. "No time to explain we need to save him." I nodded and heard a crackle in the air. That grubby little vermin wanted to use that spell again. Harry wouldn't die here, I wouldn't allow it. The heat burned to a scorching new temperature as I stood by Harry. Any moment now his wand would fail him. I would help, like I promised. The two others that stood close to me nodded and the light streaming out of Harry's wand brightened. He turned to us and blanked for a moment. _He could see me._ Alright. I'd kept my promise. He would make one last one to me.

"Harry it's time to go." The man uttered. He smiled at Harry and the woman inched forward. This moment seemed all too intimate. I was intruding.

"Go love," She said and we all couldn't help but smile. He would be safe. That's all that mattered.

"Harry take back my body please." I begged him and he nodded. Ever the valiant one. He called the cup to him and just like that he was gone, and the portal was gone with him. The others looked at me and smiled before completely disappearing.

"See he didn't die. You knew what to do." The being of light said as it fluttered down to me.

"Fate is your name isn't it?" I smiled. I didn't know where I was going, I had not even an inkling as to what I was needed there for, but a certain acceptance rushed through my veins. I would survive. So long as my loved ones had a savior, and he was alive, I'd be okay.

"That's the name they gave me." It said softly.

"Fate you can take me now. I'm ready." I looked over at it and smiled.

"I used to be a her you know. Now I'm androgynous. I suppose you don't need a gender when you have my job." It brushed its hair from its face.

"Why tell me this. It's been riddles all day with you." I cocked an eyebrow up.

"I can't tell you too much or a risk the chance of changing the future. However, I can break a rule to ease the transition for you." Before I could ask what she meant images clouded my sight.

_There was a girl with long black hair and russet skin, and a pout to die for. She stood comfortably in my arms as we laid in bed together. I tried to kiss her shoulder but she flinched away. 'Cedric stop it. I have to leave with Alice in a few hours. You know how demanding she is.' Her soft raspy voice filled my ears as she attempted to pull away from me. _

'_Alice can wait, I can't.' I grinned impishly and she chuckled. 'Leah dear, please don't leave me.' _

_She snorted. 'Leave you? You know how this works I'm here for life. Remember forever and always.' _

'_Forever and always seems like a long time to promise to someone.' I brushed her hair out of her face and attacked her throat. Surely we had more time than she anticipated. My Leah wasn't really good with time. _

'_You're not going anywhere anytime soon.' She snuggled in closer to me. _

'_No I'm here with you for eternity.' I smiled and slid my rough hands up her bare thighs. 'Forever and always.' _

As soon as it came it was gone. The vision that filled me with hope and more love than I could have ever imagined was torn from me leaving me in pieces. I took deep empty breaths as I tried to replace the hole it created in my heart. Just one vision. How could just one sight of this girl have left me like this?

"Who is she?" I struggled to get the words out.

"You're other. I believe you humans call them soul mates." Fate laughed.

"Is she in danger?" I barely knew the girl and my mind was running rampant trying to find ways to protect her.

"Not yet." Fate sighed. "I cannot answer anymore questions. Just showing you that I broke laws. We need to go now." Fate stretched her arms out to me and gestured me forward.

"I won't remember will I?" Sadness consumed me at the thought of losing her. _**MY LEAH. **_

"Yes. However, you won't be able to tell her. Things will come to pass as planned." I nodded and moved closer to fate. So long as I could be by her then I would be happy…for now at least.

"Let's go. I'm sure you have other fate like things to do." I grinned.

"That I do, Cedric." We floated down to where my body had been before and she picked up my wand. In her touch it glowed and then shattered. "You won't be needing this. Magic works differently in that world."

"How do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"In this world magic possesses you, in her's you'll possess it." She said nonchalantly.

"Still lost." I uttered.

"And so you shall remain until the time is right." There was a ripple and my arms burned again. "The portal is open child, you must cross through it." The burning sensation consumed my thoughts as I absentmindedly walked over to it. Whatever lay on the other side of this portal I would deal with just to see _**her**_ again. "Fair partings Mr. Diggory I wish you the best of luck." I nodded and the portal yanked me in. Blackness claimed my mind.

"Aw fuck leach are you dead?" A voice infiltrated my mind and I could have sworn I heard it before.

"Leela, I don't think that's Edward. At least he doesn't smell like Edward." The second voice entered my mind as I tried to force my eyes open. Was I here? I sat up and looked around. I was cold. Colder than I remembered being but I suppose that happens when you die. The snow beneath me seeped through my pants and onto my alabaster legs. Edward? Who was Edward?

"Who else has that stupid hair?" The voice from before infiltrated my mind again. I looked around. I was in a clearing filled with snow. Not a person was in sight. So who was speaking.

"Why does he look confused like that?" A third voice entered my mind, it was huskier than the others. My mind raced as I tried to remember what I was supposed to be doing. Who was I supposed to remember?

"Maybe bambi got him a little more drunk than he'd like to admit." There was a howl. A wolf howl. I needed to move or I wouldn't be safe anymore. A eased myself off the ground slowly and tried to move my legs. Pain shot up my spine. That's right I had been tossed across the graveyard. This body needed attendance and I wasn't sure I'd be able to find it.

"He looks hurt." The second voice uttered as the distinct sound of paws became louder. The wolves were closing in and I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I had no wands, no magic, and I could barely move my limbs without pain.

"Then tell Eddy boy to call his bitch to carry him back." The first voice echoed in my mind. Where have I heard it before?

"You know he's going to kill you if you keep calling her a bitch." The second voice scolded the first. I glared into the direction of the paws. Why was he talking to her like that? I caught myself in a moment of shock. Who was she? Why was I acting so adversely to anything that stood against her?

"Oh I'm sorry I made _Isabitch_ uncomfortable. I forgot everyone had their heads stuck up her ass. Isn't that right of Alpha almighty?" I heard a scoff.

"Cool it Lee. Let's just see if Edward is alright. Then I'll let you out of patrol for the rest of the day." The third voice floated into my ears. "Edward are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I really don't know who this Edward person is." I thought. The voice on the other end seemed wordlessly shocked.

"Did you just send your thoughts my way Edward?" It replied.

"He's never been able to do that before." The second yelped happily.

"Are you sure it isn't you. I can hear you in my head." I responded confused. "Who is this Edward person anyways?" I asked, although I was fairly certain this person wouldn't give me a sufficient enough answer. He didn't sound too smart. Another wolf howl. Was it laughing?

"I don't think this is Edward, this person has a sense of humor." The first interjected.

"And a heart beat." The third uttered before the panic set in.

"He's a leech. They don't have heartbeats." The shrill of her panicked voice tore away the cloud of confusion. I needed to remember her. I needed her. Who was she?

"What do you need Leah for?" The third asked protectively. His voice sounded as if it was behind me now. He was behind me. I shifted gently trying not to stir the pain. I failed. Moving would hurt like a bitch, and without magic I'd have to deal with it. As I turned completely I came across three gigantic wolves. Why wasn't I surprised they were bigger than normal? I scanned each momentarily before coming across a grey almost white wolf. It was beautiful. The moment our eyes connected I couldn't look away.

"…..Leah just imprinted." The second wolf screamed into my mind. I missed the first half of the sentence.

"On Edward-freaking-sparkle-like-a-pansy-Cullen?" The fourth voice had to belong to another wolf, although it hadn't been present before.

"He isn't Edward." The third wolf growled. "His heart beats and he has green eyes." He closed in on me.

"No but he's an imprint Jake. You can't hurt him." The fourth wolf intervened. I could see the hate seething just below the russet fur of the third wolf.

"Let's get him to the Cullens. Dr. Acula might be able the help." The first said mutedly. She nugged my flesh with her nose and another wave of pain claimed my limbs. It wouldn't stop hurting. I reached out and ran my bloody hand across her muzzle. I guess I was bleeding. Maybe I wasn't dead.

"Maybe I can help." This voice was spoken. I could feel the ringing in my ears or maybe that was just his voice. Before I could ask anymore questions warmth spread through my limbs and the pain began to seep away just like my vision. I'd go under again.

"….he looks so much like him Jazz." I couldn't focus through the rest of her sentence. I felt too…good. The feeling made my brain fuzzy and before I knew it I was warm. I turned my head and noticed the almost white wolf nuzzled into me. "You're keeping me warm aren't you?" She huffed, and I smiled closing my eyes. Sleep. That's what I needed.

A/N: End of the chapter. Sorry for the ridiculously long chapter. I wanted the preface to be just as long as the rest. I won't give too much away so stay tuned for more. Leave your reviews, they motivate me to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. These two fantastic stories belong to the writers that created them.

A/N: Now that that's out of the way I need to say this. I need a beta. I need one badly. I want to post a chapter to apologize to my readers for not posting on the other story. MERRY XMAS to all, if I don't get to say it in the next few days. Also, for those of you that don't like Cedric over Liam I just want to say they're both fantastic. Why can't Leah have both? Please don't expect me to update this often. I'm on break now so I have free time to kill but it won't always be this way. So without further adieu…

Chapter 2: The Lies we live with

Leah's POV

Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. The word would not leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. A few years ago I was seething with anger when Jacob imprinted, and now look at me. Look how pathetic I had become. I had not left my post since it happened. By_** his**_ side is where I belonged, wasn't it? I would be cursed to stay here forever, wouldn't I?

"If you breath any harder you might actually be able to wake him." Mind rapist grinned from his spot on the opposite end of the room. We were trying to get to the bottom of this. This uncanny resemblance shared between the two affected us more than any of us would have liked to admit. Carlisle tested the blood, stripped the vampric qualities from Edward's, and there was still no match. As far as we knew this person wasn't even human. He just was. It must have been some sick fucked up coincidence that he looked like the leech.

'_Or maybe fate was just messing with me again.'_ I grunted, almost forgetting that he and I weren't alone in this room.

"Does my face really agitate you that much?" Edward responded to my thoughts morosely. For the last week he seemed highly offended by my sudden distaste for his face. If only he could know it wasn't all so sudden.

"Not your face, your smell leech." I growled. "Now stay the fuck out of my mind you rapist." I ran my empty hand across my wet brow. I hadn't slept in a week. I couldn't leave his side. He seemed so fragile. What if I left him and he died or something?

"He won't die. Carlisle said he's stable." Edward shifted from his rock like position on the wall to hover above his doppelganger.

"Carlisle also said he doesn't know what he is." I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat. Here my life mate lay, more vulnerable than I would ever care to see him, and the boy leech wonder stood over him carelessly.

"Boy leech wonder? That's a new one." Edward responded nonchalantly. After our awkward cease fire, due to a certain little mutant child, the Cullens had become used to me. Rose and I became sort of friends. Jasper avoided me as much as he could during the day, and Edward…well he became used to my derogatory terms for him. I needed to think of new ones. "Is that how you spend your time Leah? Thinking of new ways to insult me?"

"No asshole, because of my alpha and his stupid fantasies I spend a lot more time alternating between fantasies of your wife and your daughter." I grinned as Edward visibly flinched. He hated the imprint almost as much as I hated it. Almost being the operative word. My mind drove itself back to the weeks before the imprint. Spending time snuggled into Jacob's arms was more than I could ask for. His sweet tender kisses and promises of forever were more than I could take. He offered to leave with me, offered to give me the world, and then BAM…here comes the imprint to ruin Leah's life…again. That was two years ago. Two painful years ago and I still couldn't let it go. I thought I would stay like that forever, but then _**he **_came along. I looked down and smiled squeezing his hands gently. Now that he was here I don't think I could ever let him go. _'You can't leave me. Not yet at least.'_ I kissed his forehead gently.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure he survives." Edward rested his hand on my shoulder in a way that should have comforted me; instead I had to force myself not to flinch away.

He grinned impishly. "You're getting better at this."

'_Look who's torturing who now.'_ I cocked an eyebrow and deliberately sent my thoughts his way. His grin widened before he responded.

"Not torturing you. Rose would kill me if she even suspected it. She thinks of you as an unofficial sister, you know?"

"Ice queen huh? I guess I should jump for joy." I rolled my eyes.

"We all think of you as family. Especially now that Sue and Charlie are marrying."

"Don't remind me." I shifted hoping to end the conversation. My mother's pending marriage was not something I wanted to speak about. She moved on from dad so easily, and left Seth and I to carry the burden of his death. We tried to be happy for her, I wanted her to smile again, but I didn't know if I could deal with her remarriage. Her remarriage that would precede Emily's by just a week. And unfortunately I got to be the maid of honor at both. How utterly sad. I wished the earth would swallow me whole and let me rot from the inside out. My inner core had almost decayed completely. I sometimes wondered why my skin didn't match it.

"You know that we're here when you want to speak…" Edward offered politely. Ever since Charlie proposed the whole Cullen family took turns trying to engulf me into the fold of their family. Most recently Edward had adopted the role of an older brother offering advice when it was not wanted. I preferred this greatly to "whinny Bella". The last time she suggested we should bond I told her where she could shove it. Eddy boy didn't like that too much.

"What do you have against her?" Edward answered for the first time since I began with my inner monologue. I looked over to the clock. Had an hour really passed? I gently attempted to pull my hand away to dry my sweaty palms but met some resistance. It was always like this. I could barely move without him.

I met Edward's golden eyes and relayed the image of a bronze haired child to him. "She may be everything to you but as far as I'm concerned this family has taken too much from me." He knew I wasn't just speaking about love. The Cullens had taken my humanity. I would never be able to give any man a family. The wolf thing wasn't so bad but being infertile literally killed me inside.

"Not everything, you have him now." Edward nodded over to my life mate and I shrugged.

"No I don't you're going to take him too. That's what you guys do. You feel you have some claim to everything that Bella has ever laid eyes on. First the wolves, then Jake, now my mom. What next? Him?" I trembled. Edward and I could play this game. We could pretend to be friends; however, the moment he pretended that he didn't know the truth was the moment I couldn't play along anymore. If we were going to lie to ourselves then we should at least acknowledge the lies.

"She knows he's yours. She just was shocked about the resemblance. We all were." The trembling was worse. He had to know I was the most volatile of all of my brothers. I had reason to be.

"Yea he looks like you. So what? It doesn't mean that he is you. Doesn't mean that she can have him. Stop lying to your fucking self Eddy boy. She's been in here almost every day since we brought him back. If it wasn't for Rose she would be trying to force feed him. She has some sick twisted idea that he's her's to take care of. I swear to fucking god…or ala…or whatever the fuck you leeches believe in…" Calm rushed through my bones. Ah so Jasper was back.

"Edward, I think maybe you should leave me with Ms. Leah, we have a situation down stairs." Jasper whispered in his southern twang. When he wasn't around humans this man was abnormally calm. He irritated the fuck out of me. Another wave of calm shot through me and he nodded toward the metal framed bed. My eyes followed. I was stupid to think that I could phase in this room. Even the thought of possibly hurting him tugged at my heart strings. Edward nodded wordlessly and left the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, barely giving Jasper a moment to transition once Edward was gone.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with little lady. Now you need to sleep. Doctor's orders." He grinned before I felt myself relaxing in my chair. Something was definitely going on outside. Jake had put Jasper up to this. I knew he did. This was the only way that I would be guaranteed to remain inside.

"Jake." I whispered. I couldn't sum up enough energy to shout at him. I was too….t…..i…e…r…d. Sleep claimed my mind

Edward's POV

"Jazz is she asleep yet?" I whispered in fear that Leah was awake. I heard his plan before I left the room. He had received direct orders from Jake to knock Leah out, but I didn't know why.

'_Sleeping like a baby.'_ He grinned and flashed an image of her back into my mind. He was covering her with a blanket. Leah really did need more sleep. She was just too stubborn to admit it. Whether she knew it or not she had become family. We all loved her in ways that we couldn't explain, and we knew despite the harsh words and the temper tantrums she felt the same for us. Well not all of us. Bella was still a sore subject with her. No one could blame her. What she thought I failed to see I was more than aware of. Bella did feel some sort of entitlement to her and the rest of the wolves, and now Bella sought to lay claim to the girl's imprint. I knew this and yet I could not stop her. Bella was my love, and sometimes love demands the most tedious of things from us. My siblings, however, we not opposed to telling her to cool it. Especially Rose. Rose and Jasper felt more connected with Leah than they ever had with Bella. What Leah took for convenience was actually love. Rose and Jasper afforded her peace and space, the rest of us hovered.

"What did Jake need her asleep for?" I whispered back upstairs. I wasn't too far away now. The repugnant smell of wolf consumed my nostrils, and I felt my anger flare. Every time he came around we all were angry.

_'Do I really need to answer your question?'_ Jasper's thoughts were just as angry as mine. Of course the ass was here to snatch away Leah's last vestige of happiness. It was his M.O. He did so by claiming he knew what was best for her. He hated that she considered us family and wouldn't speak to him. She refused to even humor the idea of talking to him for anything more than the wedding. Leah had begun to get over him; the same could not be said of Sam. He was obsessed with her. His mind begged for the imprint to break and his heart begged to possess Leah again. Because of his obsession he often did asshole things to get her to speak to him. He was a child throwing a temper tantrum. His favorite little toy had been taken away, permanently now.

"…fuck you Uley. Don't come here and tell me what to do. I can't fight an imprint. You of all people should know that." Emmett and Embry stood in between the two angry wolves. If one even mis-stepped we'd have a brawl the likes of which none of us have ever seen. Ever since the Jake Leah fiasco the two wanted to skin each other alive. Jacob would never love Ness the way he loved Leah; Sam would never love Emily the way he loved Leah. For that the two would always hate each other.

"Maybe she'd be better on the rez until we figure out what the fuck that thing is." The older of the two wolves growled at the younger. I noticed his pack brother's tensed and exhausted behind him. All of the wolves were family. None wanted to fight for their alpha and yet they would if they needed to.

"Better, on the rez with you?" Jake laughed humorlessly. "Yea because it's so much better watching you swap spit with Emily." Jacob stepped forward trying to assert his dominance over the situation. The others backed away but Emmett didn't budge an inch. The fear injected in them by Jacob's alpha status did not affect Emmett.

"I wasn't the one that fucked her and left now was I Black?" Sam growled and it took all of the boys plus a few of my family members to stop Jacob from tearing out his throat. His thoughts were incoherent. I don't know how Jacob remained calm this long. He struggled against the strength of his pack brother as Emmett and Seth attempted drag him off to the house. Before I could tear my eyes from Jacob's struggling form I heard flesh connect with flesh and felt my wife flinch beside me.

"You have some fucking nerve you filthy mutt. You come here smelling like your whore of a wife and have the nerve to remind other people of their own faults." The shrill of my sister's voice shocked me out of my temporary stupor. When it came to Leah Clearwater, Rosalie Hale was willing to go the extra mile. "You're right Jacob did screw her…and he imprinted. He had the decency to break up with her. He didn't want to hurt her. And you, you vile disgusting excuse of a man? What have you done for Leah? You slept with her, left her broken, tormented her with memories of your happiness, and tortured her with her love for you just so she'd come back to you. And now that she's happy, now that she imprinted…." Sam roared and for a moment all stood still before I and Carlisle planted ourselves between the two of them. We didn't need a fight between the two clans. Not when we had other things on our plate. The Volturi was coming to visit. We had a she-wolf and her unique imprint in our home. Aro would have a field day with this and we all knew it.

"Imprint?" He growled again. "That that_** thing**_ isn't her imprint. Carlisle said it wasn't even human." Sam stepped closer only to be bumped away by my open palm. He needed to calm down. "Leah can't even have children. She can't imprint."

I grabbed for Rose before she could lash out again. Sam had played this card before. He believed that fate intervened in his and Leah's love because she would not be able to continue his line forward. Rose hated that he reminded Leah of her infertility. Every time he brought it up Rose wanted to castrate him just to return the favor. Leah's problem with her womanhood stemmed from harsh words exchanged between her and Sam. For that none of us would ever forgive him.

_'Let me go Edward.'_ Rose's thoughts screamed at me as she clawed at my arms. '_You heard what he said. How could you remain so calm? I know you care for her. I see it every day.' _She flailed in my arms before Alice and Esme removed her from my arms. Jake was still growling out incoherent sentences. Sometimes I thought the she-wolf would be better suited for the rash alpha than my calm sweet daughter. They fit perfectly.

Carlisle looked on empathically as his daughter was dragged away. He was unhappy with the way this conversation had turned out and even less happy with the insults tossed carelessly toward his newest daughter. Leah accepted Carlisle as a father figure in her life. Because of this he thought it his duty to protect her. "Sam I feel it best that you leave. You've angered my family, and I fear that if you stay any longer we'll all regret today." Carlisle spoke his first words softly.

"Leah isn't your responsibility." Sam forced through gritted teeth.

"She isn't yours either." I responded with as much venom as I could summon into my words. His thoughts were possessive. He believed he had more claim to her than we did. Bella grabbed at my hand gently and Ness leaned forward. She loved Leah and didn't want her to go. Her soft childlike hands touched my face and I was assaulted with an image of Leah and Jake holding hands, and chasing after her. As far as my daughter was concerned Leah was a friend.

"She's a part of the pack." He grunted. "She is my responsibility."

"No she's a part of Jacob's pack. She's his responsibility." Bella spoke timidly hiding behind me. She wasn't any good with confrontations. Especially not with the wolves.

"Jacob is clearly not in his right mind. He has Leah here patrolling around leeches. And he's allowed that thing close enough to touch her."

"And you're any safer for her Sam?" Seth grunted against Jacob. I could feel Jasper's calm seep through the crowd. I hadn't noticed how agitated we all were. Jasper was cranked up to the highest and he still could not control Sam, Jacob and Rose.

"Seth, I get it. You want to protect your sister. Maybe she'd be safer on the rez with your mom until we knew what he was." The one they called Jared intervened. _'Maybe if I could take Leah back Sam would relax. I can't guarantee he'll ever let her out of his sight again but I think anything is better than this.'_

_'Sam must have lost his fucking mind if he thinks Black will let him anywhere near Leah. If Jake doesn't kill him then I'm sure the Cullens will. Freaky little leeches.'_ And Jake said Paul was the dumbest of the bunch. He saw how this could all end.

"I assure you she is perfectly safe with us. He is unconscious for the time being, and Jasper is attempting to keep him calm. No harm will befall her under our watch. Now I must ask you to leave once more." Carlisle repeated this time crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not leaving without her." Sam grunted.

"When she wakes up we'll call you. Leah won't go anywhere she doesn't want to." I answered as quickly as he responded.

"Sam that's the best they can offer. You know Leah is going to come down here kicking and screaming if we try to force her." Jared spoke up. First smart thing he has said today.

"But she's up there with that _**thing**_." Sam was relenting. His desire to be on Leah's good side outweighed even his stupidity.

"Her imprint? You know the sooner you can say it the sooner you'll move on." Rose sneered from somewhere behind me. At least she wasn't flailing anymore.

"Fine leech but I expect a call as soon as she wakes up." Sam nodded towards me and I wordlessly responded with a nod. Leah would be the one doing the talking when she found out. The wolves turned and followed their alpha off of Cullen land. No one spoke as we waited for them to cross the treaty line.

"You know with all the trouble that pansy caused you'd think he put up more of a fight." Emmett spoke and Embry erupted in laughter.

"No one wants to deal with Leah-bitch-of-La-Push-Clearwater when she first wakes up. Even Sam isn't that dumb. The moment Edward mentioned her sleeping Sam calmed the fuck down." Embry said grinning.

"How much you want to bet Jake makes a run for it the moment we let him go." Emmett grinned. I looked at Jacob. Right now he was more wolf than anything else. The string of profanities seeping through his lips was barely coherent.

"I wouldn't bet against him Embry. He's already plotting the quickest way to get around you. An alpha command and flames." Jacob always did have quite the devious streak in him when his loved ones were threatened. Sam was a very real threat to him; he'd skin and castrate the man and feed Emily his flesh to get the point across to Sam. Actually that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Before either of them could respond to my comment a heavy raspy masculine voice erupted in a frenzy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jasper didn't have a moment to respond before his body was flung through the glass and he was tumbling to the ground. The pale alabaster of the man's flesh rushed out of the window as he attacked Jasper…his eyes glowing a strange azure color.

A/N: Sorry for the conversation. I promise that everything will make sense when I post the next chapter. Also yes the Volturi will be visiting. So much to get through, so little time. You just have to wait for it. Review please and feel free to insert ideas.


End file.
